Naruto The Adventure To Becoming Rokudaime
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Sequel to Naruto and the godaime. Tsunade gives naruto a list of girls, to which he must choose five or more to become his wives before he can become hokage. Come and find out what happens in this smut filled sequel!
1. The mission

**Hello, lola here.**

**This is the continuation of Naruto and the godaime, you do not need to read the prequel to understand this one, it will be explained in chapter one, and it's rather simply really.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**First chapter is taking off just where naruto and the godaime ended. **

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**First chapter shouldn't be to long.**

**Let's get to it! xD**

* * *

Naruto groaned as tsunade rode him, his head in between her breast as they jiggled and smacked him each time tsunade would moved her lower body, naruto brought both of his hands to grab the melons, he squeezed them tightly as he felt his third release nearing.

Tsunade moaned as she glared down at naruto. "Are you even listening to me" she yelled at him as she continued to ride him.

'Oh that's right, she was talking' naruto thought as she grabbed his hair and pulled him up so they were eye level, she stopped her 'riding'.

"This is important, i can't believe you weren't listening" she said, then she thought about what she said, and who she was talking to. "You know what, i do believe it" she clarified with a giggle.

"What's that suppose to mean" naruto groaned out as he started to thrust up in tsunade, his release was right on the edge.

Tsunade moaned as her body rocked forward with each of his thrust. "It means you should listen when i am talking, i thought you would listen." she said huskily, her breath blowing in his mouth making him receive a pleasurable shiver. "I mean you do want to be hokage" she moaned out as naruto twitched inside her, while he was still thrusting.

"I do tsunade chan" naruto whispered to her, his lips very close to hers, their noses touching.

"then why don't you listen t-Mphm..

Tsunade was silenced as naruto crashed in lips onto hers, his arms wrapped around tsunade as he sucked on her bottom lip forcing her to open her mouth and moan, his tongue instantly flew into her mouth, her tongue tried to fight his but naruto this time just laid his tongue onto of hers forcing her to succumb to him, he finally won the tongue battle, he then explored every inch of her hot mouth, he felt his cock grow an inch as her saliva landed on his tongue making his whole body twitch in extreme pleasure. Tsunade couldn't believe how good of a kisser he is, last time she dominated the kiss, but this time naruto was the man, hell she didn't know his tongue was so freaking long! If she did, she would have made him 'clean' her first, she felt his tongue reach her throat, 'oh kami, his tongue feels so good' she thought as she moaned when his tongue started to rub against the roof of her mouth.

Naruto continued to thrust into her while their intensely passionate kiss was still going on, his cock all the way into her tunnels, with each time he would pull back, which was only two inches out thanks to their position, then he would roughly thrust back in, Tsunade arms were around naruto, her chest smashing onto his chest as they continued to kiss, she then used her hands to form a release seal, 'kai' she moaned into the kiss.

Shizune who just woke up from her short blissful sex induced nap looked over, she felt her libido increase at the sight that greeted her, she had a sideways view of the two, naruto is sitting up, tsunade straddling him, they seemed to be in an intense kiss as naruto somehow thrusted into her with their arms wrapped around eachother, she then saw tsunade form an release seal behind naruto's back and moaned something into their kiss, her eyes widen at what she knew, yes knew what tsunade was doing, then she smiled.

Naruto thrusting grew slow as his release was about to spill over, his hands flew to the back of tsunade's head and grabbed her hair then pulled her back, when their lips parted, multiple trails of spit ran from his mouth to hers, a loud smooching sound was heard when their lips separated, naruto pulled tsunade's head back and then attacked her neck with his hot wet tongue, he licked the side of her neck, getting it very wet before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. Tsunade brought her mouth to his ear, and licked it, they both shook violently as the added pleasure ran through them.

Tsunade eyes widen as she felt her second climax come, just then naruto groaned as his hands went down to grab her butt cheeks, he squeezed them, then pushed them together, then pushed down making their already connected bodies grind painfully together since they are already connected fully, he then finally climaxed, he howled in pleasure as his member spasmed vigorously within tsunade's tight tunnels, he then bit into her neck to silence himself, tsunade climaxed when she felt his hot cum shoot into her core again filling her up once more, she bit his ear to not moan loudly, it calmed her moans down to whimpers, her soft whimpers sent a vibration through his ear that made his cock let go even more into her.

"Oh kami" naruto moaned out as tsunade was milking him dry, he kept releasing into her even when her orgasm passed. Tsunade slumped against him, her head resting just on the corner of his neck as he continued to fill her up, his cock finally twitched one last time before he slumped and fell back against the floor, tsunade still on top of him, her sweat dripping down on him as his sweat dripped to the floor.

Shizune groaned, now she was horny again, watching tsunade and naruto fuck like that, she wondered idly if naruto was willing to go again.

Tsunade while panting sat up on top of naruto, her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the exhausted man, she pressed her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling over, she also felt very stuffed, naruto released a lot, even 'a lot' might be an understatement for how much he released, she shook her head shaking away the thoughts and tried to ignore the feeling, tho it felt good, and there was one more thing she felt, her eyes widen, 'he is still fucking hard' she thought as her face turned into a look of shock. "Kami naruto, you are a unbelievable" she finally said.

Naruto groaned in reply, he didn't know why he was still hard, he just was.

Tsunade then remembered what she was mad about again and glared at him. "Oh yea, you idiot you think you could fuck me and i would forget what i was going to say" she said while she put his nipple in between two of her fingers and pushed them together, squeezing his nipple until it became hard, naruto grunted, that felt good to him. "well guess what" she said with a small smile, "it almost worked" she finished as she started playing with his nipple.

"That feels good tsunade chan" naruto said before moaning, his member twitching inside her.

"Listen naruto" tsunade said in a serious tone catching his attention, she stopped playing with his nipple much to his bemusement, "Before i can give you this title that you want so bad" she said looking him straight in the eyes, his magnificent bright blue sexy eyes, "you need to exploit this thing first" she added much to naruto's confusion, then she used her inner walls to clench around his member, in turn making some of his seed exit her, his eyes went wide as he realized what she was talking about.

"Wh-wha-what do you mean" he asked as she squeezed him again with her inner walls.

"What i mean is you are going to go out and have fun with this majestic log of yours" she said purposely stroking his ego, not that he really noticed, he wasn't that type of guy after all.

"have fun" he questioned her still confused.

"Yes, you know..." she said with a grin, once she looked at his still confused face, she added "what we just did".

Naruto gasped as he sat up, tsunades chest pressing into his again, he was eye level with her as he said, "you mean, you want me to go out and have sex with random people".

Tsunade shook her head, "no i will give you a list of girls" she said while she grabbed both sides of his face with her hands, "you will choose five to be your wives, hell you could fuck anyone on the list you want" she finished as he still looked with a blank face.

"A list of girls? wive what are you saying" naruto said stupidly.

'really' she thought as she smiled at him, "what i am saying is naruto, your last mission before you can become hokage is to go out, get a wife, scratch that, get some wives, and possibly fuck them, like i said before, you can even fuck all the girls on the list i will give you, as long as you have five wives, even more if you want naruto" she said again, this time with more detail to the man who is very slow.

Naruto mouth hung agape as he said. "You want me to go out an-and do 'that' for my last mission to become hokage" he said slowly, when she nodded, he narrowed his eyes, "but what if i only want to do this with shizune and you" he yelled softly.

Tsunade smiled as warmth ran over her, "naruto that is sweet, i really do appreciate that" she said as she brushed her lips against his, she then kissed her way to his ear, "but you, naruto, have had a tough life, have had a life without love, naruto if anyone deserves what i am giving, it is you, you deserve to finally be loved, while i and i am sure shizune love you, naruto you have a big heart, and it deserves all the love it can get, so i am doing this naruto not only just for you to actually have fun, not only to make it just another task in your way to becoming hokage, naruto i am doing this for you." she whispered in his ear while hugging him.

Naruto sighed, a single tear going down his right eye, "ok then tsunade, where's the list" he asked as he hugged her back, his hands rubbing over her smooth skin sensually.

Tsunade smiled, "in my desk, i was going to give you this mission before you barged in and demanded my job, then things took a surprising turn" she said sweetly as she finally got up from his lap, his large cock slipping out of her, they both groaned as they lost contact with each other, she then stepped over him to go to her desk, his cum dripped out of her pussy as she walked over, she saw shizune start to raise up, she nodded at he lady who smiled sweetly back at her, she then went and sat in her chair, shizune finally stood and sat on the edge of the desk.

Naruto got up and started to put his clothes back on, his boxers were destroyed so no use even touching them, he then grabbed his pants and slipped them on, once he zipped them up, carefully, his cock gone down just enough for him to put it in his pants at an angle and be comfortable, tsunade then said "This list is in order, you don't have to go in order but the first girl on the list, you don't have a choice on, you will make her your wife, first!" tsunade said coldly.

Naruto sighed as he put his shirt on, he then wondered who the girl is that would make tsunade sound so made, "who is she" he finally asked as he grabbed his jacket and put one hand through a sleeve and pushed it through, he then slipped the other side on.

"Oh you'll see, just know she will be mighty easy to get" tsunade said with a knowing smile, she then opened up a drawer and pulled out a rolled up document and threw it at naruto.

Naruto caught it with ease, he then unrolled it, he looked at the first name on it. "Hyuuga Hinata" he said then his eyes widen, 'oh shit her... ' he panicked in his head as he remembered her confession way back then, he had forgot about her and most of everyone to focus on doing everything to achieve the hokage title, even tho he is revered now just like a kage, he still wants it no matter what.

"Yup hinata hyuuga" tsunade said smiling, "she has waited long enough don't ya think" she added.

Naruto sighed while he nodded, "yup she has".

"You should go then, i don't care how long you take naruto, just go get what yours and then some" Tsunade said as she relaxed in her desk.

Naruto nodded, "ok nade chan" he said which made the lady blush, he then looked at shizune, "Shi chan" he said with a nod, shizune giggled while a small hue of pink formed on her cheeks. Naruto then zipped up his jacket and pocketed the document and turned, he unlocked the door, he then opened it, he looked back at the smiling ladies who waved at him, he sighed, "i love you both, and you both will be my wives too when this is all done" he said and then left, closing the door behind him.

Tsunade sighed and rejoiced in the feeling that rushed through her at what he said.

Shizune smiled then turned back to tsunade, "you sure that was a good idea" she asked seriously while still smiling, her cheeks red now.

"yes, he des..

"That's not what i mean" shizune while interrupting her clarified.

Tsunade grew an confused look, then smiled once it dawned on her what she could be talking about, "yes' she said finally.

Shizune sighed, "i guess it is, but should you tell him" she asked seriously.

"hopefully when he has done this and comes back to us i will tell him, but now he doesn't need to worry about it" Tsunade said with a small smile.

Shizune smiled also as she felt naruto's cum slide out of her thanks to her being horny again getting herself very wet, she then swung her legs around and sat in the middle of the desk with her legs spread wide open, naruto's cum obviously noticeable in her core and some was outside, she then reach one hand down and spread her folds, "come on 'nade chan'. 'shi chan' is horny again" shizune said using the nicknames naruto gave them.

Tsunade grinned as she leaned forward while scooting the chair forward with her, she then got in between shizune's legs bringing herself face first with shizune's pussy, "as you wish" she mimicked shizune as she dove her face in.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the hokage building.

He looked around, he must have been in their for hours because it was getting dark, "i guess the list can wait until tomorrow, i mean she did say she didn't care how long it takes" he said to himself as he walked to the direction of his new apartment.

He smiled with unconstrained glee as he said, "better get ready hinata, because i am coming" he said and disappeared.

* * *

Hyuuga compound.

Hinata sneezed all of sudden at the hyuuga dinner, all heads turned to her.

"You okay nee-san" Her younger sister hanabi asked.

"Yes i am ok imouto chan" hinata replied while thinking 'someone must be talking about me' she thought as she shook her head and nodded to every one else, they begun eating again.

* * *

**And that is chapter 1, how did ya like it? **

**Yes, hinata is the first girl, i already have the other four! but if you want see him at least 'have fun' with a girl that he doesn't choose as a wife, you are welcomed to suggest her, and you can even give a reason why he would want this girl as a wife even. **

**Hope ya liked this, it was fun to write.**

**Hinata's getting is a two part, chapters 2 and 3. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Getting hinata part 1

**And here is chapter 2, i am sure you guys have waited long enough, hmmmm, i was planning to wait till i got to each wife that he would get before revealing them but it seems it kinda makes you guy's choices down so i figured i'll let you guys know chapter by chapter.**

**The girl after hinata will be ayame, ayame is of course the first girl to actually talk to him and know him as more then the 'brat', so i wanted to give her love, i don't want to just go off looks, if you want a girl to be his wife, you have to give me reason, were they nice to him, do they like like him, and so on, i believe it is obvious why hinata was chosen first.**

**This is of course the first of a two chapter thing with hinata.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**And honestly, if this is not your cup of tea, you can always go scan through my other fics or suggest me something you'd like to see me write, if not any of that! There are an almost unlimited amount of other writers. XD**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she and her former teammates were sitting in a clearing in training ground 13, they are having a little picnic so to speak, hinata's eating her cinnamon rolls, kiba's eating a large sandwich, while akamaru was devouring a large chunk of meat, shino is sitting peacefully near them.

"So" kiba said with a mouth full of food.

"Kiba don't talk while you're eating" hinata scolded as she took another bite of her rolls.

Shino nodded in agreement.

Kiba growled at them both, "oh please, you should be use to it by now" he yelled at them, some of the food in his mouth spraying out.

Hinata shook her head, "yes we should, but that doesn't mean you can't learn" she said looking at the man with a smile, "i mean you are about to become your clans head" she said in a matter of fact kind of way.

Shino just looked on, he himself was already head of his clan, but he wasn't one to gloat, especially to his only friends.

"Gaww whatever" kiba said throwing his half eaten sandwich at his dog who caught it, with its mouth swallowing it whole, then akamaru went back to chewing at the meat in front of him, kiba sighed as he jumped up, "come on let's spar" he shouted out as he stretched.

"Kiba i have a clan meeting in two hours so i can't" hinata replied as she also stood, shino stood too.

Kiba growled at her, "so what are we going to do then for two hours" he said as he started patting akamaru, kiba then grinned evilly, "don't tell me you are going to go spy on naruto" he said with a chuckle.

Hinata wasn't effected one bit by his statement, her feelings for naruto still stood 'proudly', but she was over the teasing, she loved naruto, everyone in konoha knows this, so there is nothing for her to be embarrassed about anymore, "no" she said plainly.

Kiba frowned, that was obviously not the reaction he wanted, he was going to get something out of her, "Oh so what, are you finally over the baka" he said with a smirk, shino then shot him a glare through his shades, hinata just smiled at kiba, her features hardened just by a little, kiba saw her smile twitch a little and decided to press on, "about time, i mean every one knows you love the idiot for whatever reason that could be and yet he hasn't answered your confession, i mean come on hinata, it's obvious what your answer is" he said not even noticing he might have went to far into his teasing,

Hinata's eyes were wide, her mouth hung agape, she didn't believe what he just said.

Kiba on the other hand realized to late that he just crossed the line, "Wa-HUUUMHPH" whatever he was about to say was shut out as he took a juken to the throat and chest, kiba doubled over, grasping at his chest, he is coughing uncontrollably, hinata then took off running, tears falling from her eyes.

Shino sighed as hinata was now out of sight, he looked down to the coughing man whose probably about to cough to death, he was sure the blow he received wasn't lethal, hinata would never kill or hurt her precious people, purposely, "sometimes kiba you are just a baka" he said while softly shaking his head.

Kiba looked up to him with teary eyes from coughing to much, "i was only trying to get a raise out of her" he coughed out hoarsely.

"Well you did but you crossed the line kiba" shino scolded as he bent down and touched the man's shoulder, "i'll take you to the hospital then you will apologize to hinata" he said calmly as they disappeared.

* * *

Little did they know, there was someone watching them, the person shook his head as the girl jukened kiba, then she took off tears coming from her sweet eyes.

The man stood, "kiba you are my friend" he said with a sigh as he took off to where the girl was going, "but sometimes you are just an idiot" said the man as he jumped out of the shadows of the trees, his blonde hair flowing with the wind as he caught up to the girl and trailed her to where ever she was running to.

* * *

Hinata ran, she did not know where, she was just running, she needed somewhere, somewhere where no one goes, somewhere where she can think, she needed to be alone, she ran full speed through the village, no one who saw here could even recognize her because she was gone the moment the catch a glimpse of her, little did she know, she had someone tailing her, going at the same speed she was.

When she finally found a place she could be alone, it was the most peaceful place but the most well known and used, that place was the top of the hokage mountain.

Hinata was panting hard with raw tears coming out of her eyes, she went to the head of the fourth hokage and sat down, she really wanted to believe kiba was wrong, she really wanted too, but he was right, she sobbed harder as she looked down at her lap, he was right, everyone knew of her undying love to naruto, even naruto himself, but nothing, he didn't give her an answer, he w... hinata sighed as she palmed her face, she wanted to believe that naruto was just busy with becoming hokage, he was so close, but that only works for so long, when the rare time came that she would get to see him and say their 'heys', he would act as if nothing happened, as if he was still oblivious to her confession, she sighed, she sniffed, no answer is better then the one she didn't want, but having the cold hard truth smashed into your face was just heart wrenching, what if naruto really didn't want her, hell she didn't care if he didn't love her like she does him, she just wanted him to see her, if only a little, hinata sobbed even harder, "Naruto" she cried.

Two hands suddenly wrapped around hinata, she yelped in surprise as she felt herself be lifted up and held in what seemed to be a hug, hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but the scent of the man who is hugging her feels really familiar, she looked down at the arms that are wrapped around her, seeing two black sleeves and tanned hands, she gasped softly, 'it couldn't be' she thought as she felt the man tighten the hug, she moaned softly because he was hugging her chest too, having her breast squeezed like this while in a hug was arousing to her, but she was uncomfortable because she didn't know the man embracing her so openly, she tried to grind out of the hold, this however ended in her rear brushing against the man in a repeated motion.

Hinata's eye shot open wide, her crying which was soft until now stopped as she felt something poke her backside, she knew both his hands were in the front of her, and whatever was poking here was extremely low, touching her ass even, she quickly forced her rear to grind painfully against the mans member that is poking her, he groaned and backed from her while clutching at his dick that was nearly broken.

Hinata immediately swung around ready to attack, she stopped dead in her stance as she eyed the man who was just on her, "Na-nar-" was all she got out before she fainted.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2, shorter? yes! chapter 3 will be out sooner and will contain a naruhina lemon, thank you to those who liked this, i am please.**

**It seems my plans for this story keep changing, i wasn't really expecting to make anko a wife, but it seems everyone like's her, so hmmm, we'll see.**

**As for the team 8 scene, no kiba isn't a massive unlikely asshole in this fic, i think what i had him do in this chapter is what he would do in canon.**

**Hope ya enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Getting hinata part 2 final

**Hello, this is chapter three, hope ya enjoy.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's Get to it.**

* * *

Hinata groaned.

She felt wet, the cool air was blowing on her bare skin, it fe-... wait, bare skin? wet?!

Her eyes shot open, she then quickly sat up.

She looked around slowly, she was in a room, not hers, on a nice comfy bed, she looked down, her eyes widened in terror, she was naked, she still had her white bra and panties on thankfully but STILL naked, and someone had to undress her, she shook her head quickly as she palmed her face trying to remember how she got her.

She remembered... being on a picnic with Kiba and Shino... she then remembered Kiba's harsh words... she remembered herself running... she groaned as the memories grew darker as she tried to press on, and then like a snap the memories flooded, she was crying at the top of the hokage mountain when a guy hugged her from behind, she then recalled pushing her butt 'blush' into his crotch 'blush darkens', she then recalled turning around and seeing... Naruto, then nothing.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she realized whose room this is and who undressed her, "Na-naruto" she said, then horror spread across her face, her clan meeting!

Then as if on cue, Naruto walked in, Hinata's eyes snapped to him, her arms trying to cover her chest, she squeezed her legs together. "well hello there sleepy head" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hinata blushed even harder, Naruto never talked to her like that, "Naruto, di-did you undress me" she asked shyly looking at him with an intense blush, naruto smiled widely and nodded, "Wh-why" she asked.

"Well once you almost broke my dick" he said nonchalantly making Hinata's blush sky rocket to where it has never been, "and passed out once you saw me, it started raining so i brought you hear and got you out of the wet clothes" he said smiling at her, Hinata is touched he took care of her, but was still self conscious about her body, especially when it came to naruto, as if noticing her insecurity, naruto said "Hinata", she looked at his magnificent blue eyes, his eyes pouring into hers, "you have a great body, you have a beautiful face, and your tits are near as huge as tsunade's, you skin is nice and fair, and you are really soft to the touch, hinata you are a goddess" he said sweetly, he was hoping to inspire her by showing his gratitude for her looks and endowment, but in turn said girl swayed side to side at what he said.

'H-he likes my body' she said in her head as she tried to right herself, you see Hinata has always believed naruto was into small chested women, 'hint' sakura 'hint', so she always wore the jacket to hide her 'advancement' and ever maturing body, being extremely shy was just was only a small reason. But here is Naruto saying she is a goddess, what's a girl to do, could she have been wrong? and hid something that could have very well won her naruto a long time ago, she sighed as she looked down, her arms lowering from chest, they were now resting in her lap. Then her head snapped to naruto again as she remembered something, "N-naruto how long was i out" she asked with worry.

Naruto smiled wavered, his eyes now on her large chest, wishing the bra was gone, but he answered non the less still eyeing her chest, "About 30 minutes" he said as he licked his lips.

Hinata sighed in relief, "Thank kami" she said softly, she still had an whole hour and half left before her meeting.

"Umm hinata" Naruto said shyly, she looked at him, "D-do you still like me" he asked.

Hinata was surprised by the question, she smiled softly, 'could he be...' she thought before answering him, "No" she said firmly, naruto gaped at what she just said, his eyes told the sadness to her answer, hinata smiled as she continued, "No naruto, i don't like you and have not liked you since the preliminary rounds of the chunin exams when we were kids", Naruto grew angry, she was confusing him, why would she have gave her life up for him when pein attacked if she wasn't interested in him at all, and that's not even mentioning the war and everything else. Hinata smiled as her face went a dark pink, "Na-naruto kun i love you" she finished, the look on naruto's face is priceless, his eyes opened wide while his mouth opened and closed like a fish, didn't she just say she didn't like him? was his thought as he looked at her shocked, confused, and lost, "Naruto kun i don't like you, i love you, i love you with all my heart, i have waited so long for you, i stopped liking you when you stuck up for me when neji beat me and you even cheered for me during the fight when everyone else knew i was going to lose, i loved you ever since that day naruto kun, and my love for you has been burning unwavering ever since" she said out loud with a heavy heart and looked down waiting to see what he would say.

Naruto relaxed and smiled at her and what she said, "Hinata" naruto said getting her attention, "i can say i do not love you the way you love me, i do see you that way hinata, don't get me wrong, but it's just... not on your level" he spoke out softly.

Hinata nodded, not really surprised, "I unde-

Naruto quickly cut her off, "but i never said i wasn't willing to try and love you as much as you love me, hinata." he said with a smiled, he chuckled when her eyes widened and she smiled, obviously she was happy to hear that, then naruto remembered his mission, before hinata could say anything, naruto spoke again, "Hinata you should know this" he said seriously, she looked at him confused, he went from loving naruto to serious naruto so quick. "Tsunade has given me a mission to get at least five wives or more before i can become hokage, she gave me a list of women to-

Hinata with tears flowing cut him off, "so you aren't-

Naruto who quickly knew where she was going clarified quickly, "NO hinata listen" he yelled making her calm down and listen, "this may have be a mission hinata, but i was going to ask you out once i was hokage" he said sincerely, "tsunade just made me act earlier then i planned and a little differently" he said with a sigh, well 'a little differently' was a understatement.

Hinata breathed slow as she drank in what he said, he was going to ask her out before he received the mission, hinata calmed down a little, then a thought came to her, "so who have you already gotten" she said, it sounded colder then she wanted it to.

Naruto eyes widen at what she said, not expecting her to ask that, he was expecting to be punched or something, "Wha-No-no one, only tsunade and shizune" he said shyly, hinata's widened, what did he mean tsunade and shizune, naruto seeing the look on her face quickly said, "Tsunade and shizune were the first to go on my list, we... had sex... and then they gave me the mission and i declared them my wives too" he said and tried to laugh sheepishly.

Hinata eyes were widened comically, was she really hearing this.

Naruto sighed, he looked at hinata with sad eyes. "Listen, hinata, you don't have to make a decision right now," he said calmly trying to hide his fear of losing her, he then gave her her clothes that he dried and was holding during their whole conversation, "How about you go to your clan meeting, then come back here and give me your answer" he said with a small smile.

Hinata nodded, yes, that what she needed, time to think about this, tho deep down she knew her decision, but she never thought she would have to share naruto, time to think about this, yes she needed it very much, "thank you naruto kun" she whispered softly as she got up to get dressed, not even worrying about her body, naruto already said he liked it anyway.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her, namely her chest, yes while she was out, he fondled her boobs, but still to see them move, and jingle with each of her steps was amazing, he then fantasized about them bouncing while he thrusted into her, he didn't know how long he was picturing fucking hinata in his mind, but next thing he knew, she was about to walk past him, fully dressed.

He didn't say anything as she walked out his bedroom, once she got to he front door and opened it to leave, she heard him say, "Hinata just remember that i don't have to choose these wives alone" he said with a smile hoping she got his meaning.

Hinata looked back and nodded not fully getting what he said, she threw her hood on because it was raining like naruto said, but only lightly, she then closed the door as she left.

Naruto sighed, "i better go see tsunade" he said then looking down at his bulge in his pants, "after i take a cold bath"

* * *

Hokage's office

Tsunade sighed at naruto, "i am sure she will accept naruto" she tried to assure him.

Naruto didn't look like he agreed, "How can you be so sure" he asked with a frown.

Tsunade frowned also, "I don't know for sure naruto but what i do now is that she loves you and will do anything for your happiness" she said in a matter of fact type of way, Tsunade then sighed, "naruto i don't have all day, i have meeting in thirty minutes" tsunade said but grumbled at the last part.

Naruto then stood and banged his hands down on her desk, "WHAT" he yelled at her, tsunade was taken a back, she didn't expect this, "bu-but i was..." he trailed off his eyes dropping to her breast.

Tsunade frowned as she saw him loss eye contact, but didn't have to know what he was looking at because when he licked his lips, she knew exactly what he wanted, 'oh so he not only wanted to come and talk about hinata but he also wanted a 'session'' she thought gleefully, "Naruto i have less then thirty minutes till the meeting" she said, when naruto grew a sad look, she continued "but i know something that could calm your hormones until hinata comes around for you and it might not even take long" she said with a smile, "come on around here naru kun" she whispered huskily.

Naruto instantly was behind the desk with her, standing in front of her, his cock painfully hard.

Tsunade quickly unzipped his pants to release him, his member smacked her in the forehead, she grabbed it and lifted it, "no underwear naruto" she asked with a smile, her hot breath blowing on his penis, he shivered as he nodded, Tsunade smirked as she licked the tip of his cock, he tasted like raman? she liked again, he definitely tasted like raman, she then ran laps around it with her tongue, getting his tip so wet to the point that her spit was dripping to the floor, she then stopped.

Naruto looked down, that was was the best feeling he ever felt, he was gonna blow quick, but she stopped!, before naruto knew, Tsunade's breast were out, his cock back in her hand, "Bend your knee's a little" she asked sweetly, he quickly did as asked.

Tsunade then grabbed his cock by the base, she then raised her chest so that his wet tip was facing the valley in between her two melons, she quickly rubbed his wet tip all around the valley, getting it wet with his pre cum and her spit, and since she was sweating a tad bit that helped too.

Naruto gasped as he felt himself build back up as Tsunade rubbed his other head across her soft warm skin, but again she stopped as he was about to explode, he glared down at her, but grew confused when she put his cock between her breast, he felt as if he was in heaven, those soft warm mounds being squeezed around his cock, squishing it, it felt good. "Naruto hold my breast together" tsunade asked, he nodded and grabbed them pushing them together even more. "now thrust up" she ordered as she opened her mouth wide and positioned her mouth so when he thrusted, some of his cock went into her mouth, her hands went to her lap.

Naruto nodded as he started thrusting, naruto moaned, it felt like he was 'in' tsunade again, but this time less heat, less wetness, but is softer and depending how tight he squeezed her boobs together, tighter, and almost feels the same, he groaned as he thrusted up fully as felt his cock enter tsunade's mouth, lubricating him more with her spit, he repeated the process until he had a steady rhythm.

"This feels so good nade chan" he moaned out as his thrust grew wilder, his head flew back with his eyes closed.

Tsunade just smiled, naruto was in another word, this felt so great!

"I going to cum" he said through gritted teeth, he didn't slow his thrusting one bit.

"In my mouth naruto" she said, but as she soon as she finished, his cock went into her mouth.

"Way ahead of ya nade chan" Naruto said as he released, he twitched viciously as he thrusted into her mouth while he came sending his sperm to he back of her throat making Tsunade swallow, "Ahh fuck yea" Naruto said blissfully as he continued to thrust into her mouth while cumming.

Tsunade used her tongue to rub the bottom of his tip milking him for all his sperm.

"Fuck" naruto moaned out again as he twitched one last time, both of his hands grabbed her head to stop himself from falling over.

Tsunade then bobbed her head back and fourth on his dick before finally taking it out of her mouth with a 'slurping' sound, she smiled as she rubbed the spit around her mouth way.

A now soft naruto put his cock back into his pants and backed up two steps.

Tsunade smiled then put her breast back into her kimono shirt before she stood, she walked up to naruto, "it seems i found me a new favorite drink" she whispered to him making him groan, "but i still a have meeting you know" she said with a smile.

Naruto looked down at her, he then grabbed her by the back of the head with his left hand and smashed her lips into his, his other hand went around to grab her left ass cheek, he squeezed it and by pulled it away from the other, he then used his index finger of that hand to rub at her asshole.

Tsunade gasped in the kiss before breaking it, "naruto i have to go to this meeting" she said seriously, or tried to, it came out husky like.

Naruto nodded as he let her go, "later then" he asked hopefully.

Tsunade nodded, "yes later naruto" she said and gave him a light peek on the lips.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she walked out of the hyuuga compound.

She was officially the head of the hyuuga clan now, one would think she would be overjoyed or jumping up and down, but no, all thought all out the meeting, she could only think about one person.

"Naruto" she said softly, it wasn't raining anymore she noted as she cut a corner, she is going to naruto place again. she knew what she had to do, and what she wanted.

When she finally got there, she knocked softly.

She only had to wait a second before it opened to reveal the man she loves, she blushed as she took his attire in, 'he must have been about to go to sleep' she noted in her head, he was only wearing boxers, she then drunk in the rest of his body, his sculpted upper body, his defined lower body, not to mention that noticeable tint in his boxers, and he wasn't even hard.

Naruto stepped aside to let her in, she slowly walked into his home.

Naruto closed the door behind her.

They then went to sit on the couch.

"So" naruto asked as he closed his eyes then leaned his head back to a resting position on the couch.

Hinata didn't answer, determination flashed through her eyes however, she softly got up, she walked so she was standing in front of naruto, she slowly reached for the zipper to her jacket, 'no regrets' she said into her head as she zipped it down revealing her naked body, she took it off, it fell to the floor, she then straddled naruto.

Naruto head whipped up at pressure that just got on him, he opened his eyes to see pink hard nipples, he swallowed, "wha-Ahh" he didn't get to say anything as he felt her grind on him, her wet sex dripping on his boxers, his cock grew hard and was now pressing into her wet nether regions through his boxers sending pleasure through them both, when naruto was about gasp out, he found it filled with hinata's nipple, he quickly began to suck, hinata bit her lip to cut off a moan as she used her right hand to keep his head in place.

Hinata used her other hand to go down to pull his cock out, as she felt him, she wasn't surprised how big he was, bakugan isn't for just fighting and ninja stuff, she then pulled his cock out from its confines and positioned him at her entrance, she then finally spoke, " naruto, listen, this is not the way i thought we would be together" she said as she made his tip brush against her entrance, "But if this is the only way i can finally have you naruto then i will take it," she said as she impaled herself down on him, she bit her lips to the point blood was drew as tears ran down her face, no not because he just broke her barrier, she broke that along time ago when she was younger and her father trained her to rough, she bit her lip from being stretched, and she is crying because this is a dream come true, albeit drastically different, but still. Her strength falter through the pain .

Naruto quickly grabbed her hips and pulled his head back to look at her, her nipple coming out of his wet mouth with a pop, "you ok" he asked with worry.

Hinata nodded as put her hands on his chest and pushed him back into a relaxed position, the pain was only a small aching now, she started to slowly ride him, she moaned softly, naruto was letting her go at her own pace, she then looked at him, "I will grow to love the other girls you choose naruto" she said with determination as she started riding him faster.

Naruto smiled, he lifted her hips to where his cock almost slipped out of her before slamming her back down, she screamed in pleasure, he it did again, and kept doing it until she was doing it at the fast pace he was doing it herself, "i hope so, because you will be helping me choose the next girl" he said as he felt himself build.

Hinata looked confused, "you haven't chosen yet-Amm" she asked as she felt her own climax build, she quickened her riding.

Naruto shook his head, "No i have not, i thought you got me on that" he said as he started to thrust up into her meeting her at the halfway point where their hips would slap into each other.

Hinata then recalled what he said earlier today, 'oh that-"OH KAMI NARUTO TO FAST" she screamed after naruto grip on her hips tightened making her stop while he was thrusting up her in faster and rougher, each time he thrusted he would bang onto her sex, a constant smacking sound was heard each time he thrusted.

"So tight hinata, i can't control myself, its so tight and wet," naruto yelled as he continued to fuck her, he then felt himself explode into her, his right hand went from her hip to grabbed the back of her head and smash her lips onto his while he came inside her.

Hinata gasped as her first kiss was taken, and it was also with naruto, she moan as she felt his seed fill her to the brim, naruto weaseled his tongue into her mouth and engaged hers, unlike with tsunade, he did want to dominate her, he want to feel her tongue on his, the feeling of their hot wet tongues wrapping around eachother while naruto was still cumming was enough to make hinata climax, she then deepened then kiss by wrapping her hands around naruto's head as her walls clenched around his member tightly, she moaned into their first kiss.

Naruto slumped against the couch while hinata still was kissing him and climaxing, when she felt his tongue stop playing with hers, she used her small tongue to finally go into his mouth, she explored all of him she could get to before her orgasm passed.

She slumped on him, their mouths parting, naruto still hard, their both panting.

"Naruto kun" hinata said as she sat up on his lap.

Naruto looked at her, his cock twitched inside her, she is covered in sweat which gave her a beautiful shine, and her face looks soft and welcoming, and oh so loving. "Yes" he said.

Hinata smiled a little, she loved the way he looked at her, and he was still hard, yes this is only bonus to finally getting naruto, "Choose ayame next" she said as she was about to get up, until naruto stopped by clasping down on her hips.

'ayame? the raman girl' naruto thought and smiled as he remembered the nice girl, she was nice to him, and he could honestly say she was the first girl to talk to him and be nice to him! "agreed" he said as he lowered her on his cock before raising, repeating the process, hinata eyes grew wide.

"I can't go again naruto, i don't have that type of stamina" she pleaded as he man handled her, making her bounce on his cock.

"Come on hinata chan, you won't have to even do any work" Naruto exclaimed as he started to thrust up in her stuffed pussy while he still made her bounce up and down.

* * *

**Did we like this chapter? i will personally say the lemon is not my best in this chapter.**

**If you hate sakura, next chapter is not for you, why? i will let you know so you won't have to get a surprise when you do read it, there will be a narusaku lemon next chapter, and no sakura isn't one of his wives, naruto is merely taking what he feels he deserves, which is sakura's virginity before sasuke does! is it wrong? damn right, but so is telling a guy you love him when you don't, and you know he is head over heels in love with you and always treat said guy as canon fodder! i don't know what i would do if i was that much of a bitch... oh wait i am a bitch, so to speak, just not that much of one!**

**Until next time.**

**Overall, me the writer think she has done bad with this chapter.**


	4. Enter sakura part 1

**This is chapter 4 of Naruto The Adventure To Becoming Rokudaime.**

**This chapter shouldn't be to long, if you hate sakura, you should probably wait till next update then skip this chapter. **

**If you hate a thing where a person gets tricked into sex then this isn't for you, yes it will be interesting way he gets to 'have fun' with sakura, a way many haven't surprising used.****  
**

**LolaTheSa does not own naurto.**

**Chapter shouldn't be too long.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Naruto sighed blissfully, he got to have sex with hinata, they did it many times before naruto was satisfied enough to stop which probably was way more then hinata had to offer. Hinata had a glazed over look in her eyes from their day of passion, she was lying on his bed, not moving, mouth open with her tongue out with a fucked silly look in her eyes, so naruto decided to bring her to the hospital.

Of course he didn't tell them once they get there what was wrong with her, he told them she fell badly which they found funny since she is a hyuuga, he thought it was funny to, for a second he thought he was caught when a young woman looked at hinata with a knowing look, but she just winked at him and told them to follow her to the room hinata will be seen in, he didn't even ask the nurse how she would know, but he figured she had been in a similar state before.

And now this is where naruto finds himself, walking down a hall in konoha's hospital once he came out of hinata's room, he groaned a little, he was horny just from thinking of hinata's body, he was going to see tsunade or shizune again, or both, someone had to fulfill his sexual appetite.

"S-sasuke" he heard someone moan as he passed by a door, he stopped instantly, that voice sounded familiar.

Once he heard another moan, his curiosity got the better of him, he quickly put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, he then opened it up wide enough that he could peek through.

The sight that met him was surprising and alluring indeed.

There lying on a makeshift hospital bed was his old crush, Sakura Haruno, playing with herself while completely naked showing all her petite glory.

"SASUKE" she moaned as she released on her hand, naruto licked his lips as he saw her in this sexually bliss state.

He quickly stepped back from the door and brought his to form a ram seal. "Henge" he yelled quietly.

'POOF'

Once the smoked clear, what was standing in naruto's place was a naked sasuke with an completely hard dick.

Naruto quickly went up to the door, he slowly opened it wide enough for him to squeeze through, when he finally did, he turned to find sakura slumped on the bed with her eyes closed, her legs still open.

He giggled slightly from what he was about to do, and to sakura of all people, he then walked up to the bed slowly, he got an perfect view of sakura's nether lips, he then slowly got on the bed, he then crawled to her, once he got in between her legs, that's when she noticed him.

Sakura's eyes flew open, her head popped up, green eyes met onxy, "S-sasuke kun" she asked disbelievingly with wide eyes.

"Yes sakura it's me" naruto said huskily while trying to sound like sasuke, he positioned his member to enter.

Sakura gasped once she felt something large rub up against her woman hood sending a pleasurable wave through her, she quickly leaned up to look down at what was pressing into her, she then noticed 'sasuke' was completely naked as her eyes continued to travel down, once she saw what was rubbing her, she nearly blacked out, 'He's so big'.

Naruto smiled triumphantly, she was looking at his size just in sasuke's color.

"Can that ev-OH KAMI" she yelled once he pushed his tip in.

Naruto frowned, she didn't even try to fight him off or tell him to stop, 'she either must think this is a dream or she would really let sasuke just pop up and fuck her' he thought as he grunted while he pushed further into her, she was tighter then shizune, he was only 3 inches in and he already felt like he couldn't push anymore.

Sakura closed her eyes, "I am sorry sasuke kun" she said as he continued to try to stuff that 'monster' in her.

Naruto frowned deeper as he bucked his hips in an attempt to get further in her, "For what" he grunted out as he felt himself sink deeper in her.

Sakura's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly while she closed her eyes and bit her lips as naruto stuffed her, she was fighting back tears, "I am s-sorry because i broke my hymen because of my training with tsunade sama" she said weakly.

Naruto growled, this really infuriated him to hear her say this, she really wanted to give everything to sasuke, well, TO BAD, was his thoughts as he started to thrust in and out of her, he could only go five inches in her.

"Sa-sasuke" she moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her, the pain was faint now, she yelped when she felt 'sasuke's' arms hook under legs as his thrusting grew rougher and faster.

"This feels great" naruto moaned blissfully as he continued to thrust, her tight walls, her wetness, her heat, he rejoiced in finally having it at his mercy.

Sakura eyes snapped open, 'that voice' she thought as she looked at 'sasuke's' body, it was still the same, firm, pale and just god like, her eyes traveled up to his face, it was still the same, gorgeous, she moaned as she felt his 'monster' hit her in her g spot, "OHH OHH" she moaned out as she bucked her hips with his, for a second she thought she heard naruto.

Naruto growled, she was so tight, he looked down, he smirked at the sight, his cock was obviously to big for her, but he grew confused as he slowed his thrusting down just a little, 'hinata took me just fine' he thought as he grew painfully slow as he contemplated the possible meaning of this.

"Don't stop" sakura moaned out as she stayed at her fast pace while 'sasuke' grew slow, that snapped him out of his mind.

Naruto grunted at that as he picked up speed again, "Fuck sakura" he moaned out as he brought his right hand to grabbed one of her breast, while his other still was hooked under her leg while he thrusted.

Sakura moaned in bliss, but the voice again, it sounded like naruto, that thought was instantly washed away when she felt 'sasuke' start thrusting even harder, then she felt herself build, "OH SASUKE BABY I'M CUMMING" she yelled as her toes curled while he continued to thrust into her.

Naruto groaned, he was about to release, he squeezed her breast as he picked up pace.

Sakura moaned as she climaxed again, "NARUTO" she moaned out in bliss as her inner walls clasped around his member, not even realizing what she just yelled out.

Naruto was with wide eyes as he came, his seed shooting deep, did she just say his name while he was in a henge of sasuke.

Sakura slumped, her eyes closed, she didn't even look at 'sasuke' who didn't look like sasuke anymore, she rejoiced in her head on how she finally got 'sasuke's' seed in her, not even realizing the name she called out when she hit her climax.

Once naruto's cock finally stopped shooting his seed into her, he immediately pulled out of her, his henge had disappeared already, he then put his now soft and wet cock into pants and left without a single peep, he didn't know what to say to this.

Sakura sighed, he pulled out of her, after about five minutes of hearing nothing other then her own breathing, she opened her eyes, nothing, then she sat up, she looked around, no sasuke, 'was that a dream' she thought idly, but then she felt how stuff she was from his seed, she looked down and saw some of it coming out, no that definitely wasn't a dream. 'Naruto' the name ran through her mind, then her eyes went wide, she called sasuke, naruto, while her and sasuke were making love, that's why sasuke wasn't here, he feels hurt and left her.

'Oh no' she thought as she got up off the bed, she felt his seed run down her leg as she stood up fully, "i gotta tell naruto sasuke is back" she said as she started putting her clothes on, "i have get his help to find him." she said with a frown as she slid her panties on.

* * *

**And it is changed, this sakura thing will now be a two chapter thing, people didn't like the original chapter, so i changed it, next chapter will introduce ayame, and sakura ask naruto for help, she is in for a surprise.**

**Decided to change it, yes, but her role will stay the same, if you liked the original chapter, i am sorry, but i wanted it to seem less rapisty and wrong of naruto. **

**So until next time!**


	5. Enter Sakura pat 2 final

**Well here it is, kinda hard to write when you have so many fics to do. Lol**

**Chapter 5!**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Naruto hummed as he walked to his favorite place to eat raman, he was humming because, well, it's not everyday he gets to fuck two extremely hot girls.

He was so caught in his joy that he didn't see that he was walking on the wrong side of the street, he then unsurprisingly, crashed into someone, this 'crash' worked for him since the other person was smaller then him, so instead of them bumping heads and falling on their asses, he fell forward, landing on top of the other person.

Naruto was surprised as he slowly opened his eyes, he was lying on top of someone, if their heat was any indication, and his soft fall, he then rubbed his knee up against the person, his leg was in between something that was warm, he felt it through his pants, so he rubbed up against the 'warmness'.

The person moaned.

Naruto eyes went wide when he felt the persons breath go into his mouth, he then realized that he not only fell on this person, his mouth landed on theirs also, and ended up looking like an intense kiss between lovers, and the place where his knee rubbed against the person also told him that the person was a girl, and it was he cause of the moan, and he was in trouble, of not only being classified as a pervert and beaten by the female populace, but also being fined for sexual harassment.

Naruto quickly leaned back, his mouth felt as if it women stuck on the woman's as his lips pilled off hers, once he was finally raised above her, he looked at her face. He gasped.

There below him was a very flushed Yamanaka Ino, her eyes were glazed over as she looked at Naruto, he growled softly, she looked defenseless and alluring, his eyes dropped to the lips he just accidentally claimed, he then leaned in. he saw her lick her lips, wetting her soft puffy lips as if seeing what he wanted, he licked his also as he was an inch from kissing her, again, but Naruto stopped, then pulled back, he shook his hand.

Naruto quickly jumped up, 'what the hell was i about to do' he thought with a frown as he looked down at Ino, then offered her his hand.

Ino quickly took it and let him help her up, she looked at him nervously once she was standing fully.

"Um hi Ino" he said awkwardly while giving her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi N-naruto" she said as she looked at him with a slight blush.

Naruto sighed a little as he looked her in the eyes, "Sorry" he said softly as his eyes dropped to her glistening lips, he could still taste her caramel lip gloss on his lips.

Ino looked at Naruto with a small frown, "Why" she asked.

Naruto looked at her confused, "Ino" he said sternly yet soft, "We just kissed" he whispered out with a blush.

"Yea" she said with a smile, "there is nothing to be sorry about Naruto kun, you are a very good kisser" she finished confidently.

Naruto stepped back as if he got slapped, not only did she all of a sudden call him, 'kun', but she just said he was a good kisser, he didn't even kiss her 'really', there lips just touched, he wouldn't even call that a Naruto kiss, he uses his tongue, he then shook his head getting rid of the stupid thoughts, then looked at Ino skeptically, "I don't think shikamaru would approve of what you just said" Naruto said with a warning tone, he loved his precious people, but if one of his precious people were to wrong the other, he will have to defend them.

Ino shook her head sadly, "We" she started sadly while a look of sorrow grew in her beautiful eyes, "We broke up" she gasped out while fighting back tears.

Naruto eyes went wide, then without even thinking, he marched up to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace, she snuggled into his toned chest, her arms wrapping around him. "Why" he asked seriously, he rested his chin on the top of her head while rubbing her back, he ignored her chest poking into his, she needed comfort, not his cock.

"He wanted temari" she whimpered out, Naruto groaned, her whimpers sounded like moans to him.

Naruto sighed heavily, "i see... so he dumped you because he liked another girl" Naruto clarified.

Ino nodded into his chest, Naruto couldn't help but smell her hair, not only did her lips taste like caramel, her hair smelled like it, Naruto grinned a little, 'your lost Shikamaru... but my gain' he said to himself, but then he remembered Ayame.

He quickly pulled her out of the embrace, "Ino go home and rest" he said softly, she looked at him confused, "i'll be there to give you all the comfort you need" he said suggestively which sounded odd since it was Naruto who said it.

Ino knitted her eyebrows together, she was about to question him on what he meant, but when she found his lips on hers, both of his hands grabbing the side of her face, her mind went blank, her eyes closed, she damn near melted into the kiss, she was just flirting earlier, but now, she was serious, 'he is a fucking good kisser' she thought as her arms wrapped around his neck, or that's what she wanted to do, but to her surprise, he was gone, she opened hers to see white smoke fading away, she sighed as she started to walk to her home like Naruto asked, she now is hot and bothered thanks to Naruto, and has that same hot guy coming over to her house to 'comfort' her.

She knew what kind of comfort she wanted.

* * *

Naruto giggled as he sat down at his most favorite restaurant.

To be honest, he had never thought Ino as a possible candidate, mostly because she was with shikamaru and all, but now he feels stupid for not ever thinking of her, he probably should thank Shikamaru for going with the long distance relationship with temari.

"Hello naru kun~" A voice Naruto knew very well sung out.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the woman, "Hello Ayame chan" Naruto said as he eyed the beautifully woman.

"So is it the usual" she asked softly, her smile was somewhat odd to Naruto, it was shy, but suggestive, yet loving, in other words, a seductive smile, at least to Naruto. But he didn't want to jump the gun just yet, this is one of his first precious people after all.

"Ayame actu-

"Naruto" came a familiar voice.

Naruto sighed as he turned, his eyes widened a little, sakura was standing right behind him looking at him intensely, 'does she know' he thought with a frown.

"Naruto we need to talk" she said seriously.

Naruto sighed, she didn't know, if she did, he would surely be in a fight to the death, but still, he wondered what she wanted to talk about, she looked very serious.

Naruto nodded at her before turning back to Ayame, "We need to talk later" he said more forceful then he wanted before leaving with sakura.

Ayame nodded with a smile while wondering what they were going to talk about, and what Naruto wanted to talk about with her, she blushed at the thought, she then shook her head, those thoughts were for later.

* * *

Naruto followed sakura to a small clearing inside the forest of death where she finally stopped and looked at him. Naruto did however while following her notice the slight limp in her step with a pride.

"Naruto i need your help" she said seriously while eyeing him intensely.

"Oh" Naruto responded giving her his ear.

"I think sasuke is back" she said softly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura frowned at him, he didn't believe her, "Naruto i know he is back" she growled out.

Naruto smiled, he knew now that she was talking about his little trick, but he chose to play stupid

Sakura scowled at his lack of response, then without saying another word, she reached into her shorts, then slid her hand into her panties, her hand traveled to her nether regions.

Naruto looked at her confused, this was unexpected.

Sakura groaned at the slight pain as she pushed a finger into herself, she swirled it around making herself moan before extracting it carefully.

Naruto smirked a little once he saw the finger she brought out of her pants, it had his semen mixed with her wetness on it.

"See" she said while wiggling her finger, "this is Sasuke's seed on my finger Naruto, he is back" she said in a matter of fact type of way.

Naruto growled loudly at that, "That 'seed' isn't sasuke's" he roared out with vigor.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What" she said slowly.

Naruto glared at her, he was angry that she said his seed was sasuke's, petty? he is a man, so it's a man thing, "Sakura that seed is mine" he said seriously.

"Wh-what" Sakura gasped out while looking at him shocked.

"Yup, i henged as sasuke and came into the room you were 'playing with yourself' in and fucked you" he said with a goofy smiled while remembering her moaning under him, "And you even moaned my name while i was henged as him" he added as if it was a backhand slap.

Sakura glared, she did 'moan' his name, but that has nothing to do with him doing 'that' to her without her consent too. "Naruto, why the hell would you do that to me" she yelled out while clenching her hands into fists, "you know i-i-

"Yea i know" he interrupted with a shrug, "but guess what sakura" he started with a ice cold look "sasuke isn't ever coming back" he said with anger as he turned his back to her, "And it's time you opened your eyes sakura, sasuke was a criminal and is paying for his crimes, he wasn't a good person, no matter how much we loved him and wished him to be, he was power hungry and thought he could do what ever he wanted" Naruto said with no hint of remorse, sakura sunk to her knees at what she was hearing, was this actually Naruto, "Now, what i did should open your eyes sakura 'chan', there are no fairy tales in life unless you are with... Uzumaki Naruto" he finished and walked away without looking back.

Sakura looked at the ground as tears rolled out her eyes, she hated him for what he did to her and said, but deep inside, she knew he was right, but that was deep inside, a faint feeling, only thing she could think now was what Naruto did to her, and said.

"I cannot forgive you!"

* * *

**And CUT, how was it? good? bad? so-so?**

**Next chapter, there will be a lemon[ino and naruto], and the 'talk' with Ayame.**

**Soooo Enter sakura has ended. She'll make a appearance again! xd**

**I wanted Naruto to look like a jackass at the end there, i don't think being extremely nice to her is going to knock sasuke out of her system. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
